


The Date

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers AU drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga, F/M, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, Genderqueer Character, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry guys</p></blockquote>





	The Date

"Come on Loki! Lets get Ice-cream!" Tony whines as he grabs onto Loki's arm-he-she is wearing a green dress today. Very pretty, Tony thought-definitely.

" _No_." Loki hisses as she bunches up her dress, hiding behind Tony. Loki can see him already. Her father, Odin. She'd rather not see him. He seems to have a problem with her being born a boy and being a girl from time to time. And now he is just _there_ , across the grass, a few metres away from him, with her mother. She appears fine with _her_ , but she can see her sadness- it makes Loki want to fade away.

"Why?" Tony turns and asks hi-her, only to see a very big, very angry old man walk over. Loki glares at his direction, but shrinks a bit.

 ** _"What are you doing, boy?!"_** Odin growls, the sun hitting his eye patch. A few people turn their heads, but none tries to stop him. 

"Hey, old man!" Tony stands in front of Loki, holding his arms out-he sees that even if Loki tries to hide it, she still dislikes her old man. He feels it. "Loki's a _girl_. And you can't bully _her,_ you big _bully_!"

Odin narrow his eye, and leans down at Tony. Loki tugs at the boy's shirt, trying to get him to run away. He stands there, adamantly refusing to leave.

 **"And what do you have anything to say for my _son_ , young man?" **Odin sneers. Loki is a boy- and if the other boy thinks that he has a say in his child, he is very,very wrong-

Tony gulps, but stands firmly as Loki's tugging becomes more desperate- they are two children up against a grown man- and everyone else in the park whispers, and snaps photos but not one person comes to their help-

* * *

 

"ODIN!" A woman's shrill scream sounds in the park, bouncing off the trees. "What do you think you are doing with my _daughter!_ " She storms up to Odin, a look of fury in her eyes reserved for a mother lion protecting her cubs.

"Loki is a-" Odin protests, but Frigga cuts him off- "Loki is what she wants to be!" She screams at him, frustration welling up. The gathering crowd whispers, either in support or protest-

Seeing that Loki has relaxed, Tony takes her hand and they run off, leaving the adults to argue and ogle-

Why are adults so strange? Tony thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry guys


End file.
